Little miss
by azalea.winters
Summary: "Umurmu sudah 27 Sasuke, mau berapa lama kau sendiri seperti ini, aku sudah bicara dengan Naruto, kami sepakat bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar desa sebelum kau memiliki keturunan atau paling tidak menikah"kata Tsunade tegas.
1. Chapter 1

LITTLE MISS

Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto ^_^

.

.

Sasuke memandang hokage kelima itu dengan wajah datar. Sekarang ini ia sudah tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai hokage karena Naruto sudah menggantikannya sebagai hokage ke enam. Awalnya Sasuke kaget ketika dipanggil ke kantor hokage, ia mengira ia akan mendapatkan tugas-tugas konyol dari Naruto mengingat istri hokage itu sedang hamil muda sehingga menginginkan hal-hal aneh untuk dimakan.

Sasuke masih ingat dua minggu lalu ia harus mencari es krim rasa teh hijau, seminggu yang lalu ia tengah malam dipanggil untuk mencari ramen, lalu lima hari yang lalu ia disuruh mencari bunga sakura karena Hinata ingin mendekorasi kamarnya dengan bunga sakura, padahal musim panas baru mulai. Otomatis Sasuke harus mencari bunga sakura ke negara lain. Naruto tentu saja menuruti semua permintaan Hinata. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Hinata. Sasuke heran bagaimana mungkin gadis semanis, baik hati dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain bisa begitu berubah ketika hamil. Mungkin karena yang menghamili adalah Naruto sifat Naruto yang kekanakan ikut terbawa Hinata.

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika tahu yang ingin bicara adalah Tsunade yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi ketua para tetua desa. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Maaf Tsunade sama bisa di ulangi lagi tadi apa pertanyaan anda?"

"Apa kau sudah punya gadis yang ingin kau nikahi?" tanya Tsunade idak sabaran.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia tak mau menjawab sembarangan. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan Tsunade, aneh rasanya jika Tsunade menanyakan hal ini pada seorang manta missing nin sepertinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu mengapa anda menanyakan hal tersebut?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Para tetua tidak sabar dengan kondisimu, mereka menginginkan kau cepat-cepat mencari pendamping karena kau satu-satunya uchiha terakhir yang ada"

Tsunade memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang datar, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat keterkejutan disana. Semetara Naruto hanya diam sambil menyesap teh hijau di kursi kebesarannya. Namun Sasuke masih bisa melihat seringaian Naruto yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Saya belum berniat menikah Tsunade sama"jawab Sasuke datar.

"Umurmu sudah 27 Sasuke, mau berapa lama kau sendiri seperti ini, aku sudah bicara dengan Naruto, kami sepakat bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar desa sebelum kau memiliki keturunan atau paling tidak menikah"kata Tsunade tegas.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget. Memangnya ia hewan ternak. Ia melirik Naruto yang terlihat sekali sedang menahan tawa.

"Saya belum mendapatkan wanita yang tepat tsuade sama" kata Sasuke berusaha memberikan argumen.

"Jika kau mempunyai calon katakan padaku sekarang karena kebetulan sebentar lagi para tetua desa akan mengadakan pertemuan. Namun jika tidak kami para tetua sudah mempunyai calon yang akan kami ajukan untukmu" kata Tsunade tenang. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menahan amarahnya.

Bukanya tidak ada gadis yang suka dengannya. Ia masih sadar sakura dan karin selalu menggodanya dan mendekati dirinya. dulu ketika mereka masih remaja godaan mereka masih malu-malu. Namun sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, apalagi mereka juga sudah dilatih dalam misi yang mengharuskan mereka menggoda musuh, sehingga sekarang mereka menggoda Sasuke dengan lebih berani. Namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak menghiraukan mereka. Bukannya tidak tertarik, ia hanya pria dewasa yang ormal tentu saja ia tertarik. Tapi ia ingin mempunyai hubungan yang dimiliki oleh ayah dan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya memang dijodohkan tapi ia tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai dan menghormati satu sama lain

Sasuke kembali mendongakkan kepala melihat Naruto dan Tsunade sama-sama menunggu jawabannya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menghela nafas. Toh...ibu dan ayahnya juga dijodohkan.

"Akan saya pertimbangkan Tsunade sama" kata Sasuke datar.

"Yessssssssss..."sorak Naruto semangat, Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. Kenapa Naruto senang sekali. Sedangkan Tsunade juga tersenyum senang karena paling tidak ia tidak akan terlalu sakit kepala saat pertemuan tetua nanti.

"Baiklah ini biodata calonmu..." kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menerima map dengan hormat.

"Aku pamit dulu...Naruto sampaikan salamku pada istrimu...jangan lupa 2 hari lagi jadwalnya cek kandungan" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir baa-chan...aku tidak akan lupa..."kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Setelah Tsunade pergi dari ruangan sekarang Naruto nyengir pada Sasuke.

"Hahaha akhirnya kau akan menyusul juga...otouto...jika kau menerima perjodohan ini kau harus memanggilku aniki..."kata Naruto masih cengar-cengir.

"Memangnya aku akan menikahi adikmu...? sana minta ayahmu adik perempuan"kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hey...aku memang tidak punya adik perempuan...tapi istriku kan punya..."balas Naruto.

Seketika Sasuke membeku. Dan secepat kilat ia membuka map yang diberikan Tsunade. Ia membaca pelan apa yang ada dimap itu

_Nama : Hyuga Hanabi_

_Umur : 22 tahun_

.

.

.

Hehe akhirnya jadi jg fic pelarian dari suntuk... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke membolak-balik data-data di map yang tadi diserahkan Tsunade. Nama calon istrinya masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat gadis yang bernama Hanabi Hyuga. Dari foto yang berada di map itu memang terihat manis. Mirip seperti kakaknya yang dinikahi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali mengacak rambutnya. Ia bingung keputusan apa yang harus diambil. Dia memang Uchiha terakhir. Jika ayah, ibu atau anikinya masih hidup tentu mereka ingin Sasuke mewariskan darah Uchihanya. Ibunya pasti ingin punya cucu. Ia masih ingat dulu waktu itachi pulang dari tugasnya sebagai anbu, ibunya selalu mengeluh. Ia mengatakan bagaimana itachi bisa dapat pacar, jika ia bekerja sebagai anbu. Ibunya juga membujuk itachi agar keluar dari anbu, paling tidak sampai ia punya pacar, ibunya khawatir tidak akan ada gadis yang tertarik dengan itachi karena freeze personality dan tugasnya sebagai anbu yang beresiko besar.

Menikah dengan gadis yang dipilihkan tetua sepertinya tidak begitu buruk. Apalagi Naruto juga menyetujuinya. Naruto tidak akan menjerumuskannya bukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mengambil pulpen dan kertas. Ia akan menulis surat pada Tsunade bahwa ia bersedia menikah dengan Hyuga Hanabi. Ia teringat wanita yang dinikahi Naruto, Hinata, gadis anggun, cantik, baik hati, pintar memasak, suka anak-anak dan kunoichi yang cukup kuat. Jika kakak calon istrinya seperti itu maka calon istrinya, Sasuke yakin tidak terlalu jauh dari kakaknya.

#####

Tsunade tersenyum melihat urat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Dia menyetujuinya" kata Tsunade pada Hiashi yang duduk dengan tenang dihadapannya.

"Jika Uchiha..."

"Aku yakin ia tak akan menyakiti putrimu Hiashi san" kata Tsunade memotong perkataan Hiashi, "Naruto tidak akan menyutujui perjodohan ini jika ada kemungkinan Uchiha menyakiti adik iparnya kan" lanjut Tsunade.

Hiashi menghela nafas, "Apa anda punya usul kapan pernikahan ini dilaksanakan Tsunade san?" tanya Hiashi.

"Dari awal aku sudah yakin bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan menyetujui perjodohan ini, untuk surat-suratnya sudah siap tinggal ditandatangani Sasuke Uchiha dan putri anda sendiri, untuk resepsinya, saya serahkan pada Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuga" kata Tsunade sambil meyerahkan surat-surat yang memang sudah disiapkannya kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi segera meneliti surat-surat yang ia pegang. Semua sudah lengkap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit Tsunade san" kata Hiashi sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Jika putri anda sudah menandatanginya anda bisa menyuruh orang untuk memberikannya pada saya Hiashi san, saya akan memberikannya pada Sasuke Uchiha untuk ditanda tangani" kata Tsunade tersenyum senang.

"Tidak perlu repot Tsunade san, saya akan datang sendiri ke apartemen Uchiha untuk menyerahkan berkas- berkas ini, lagipula saya ingin berbicara beberapa hal dengan Uchiha, permisi" kata Hiashi tegas.

Tsunade meringis. Hiashi memang tak kenal takut. Tsunade masih ingat dulu Naruto menggerutu berhari-hari setelah diceramahi Hiashi karena Naruto melamar Hinata. ia yakin hal yang sama akan terjadi dengan Sasuke. Hiashi memang tak kenal takut. Ia tak peduli bahwa mantunya merupakan 2 shinobi paling kuat yang ada, tetap saja jika menantunya itu menyakiti putrinya, Hiashi akan mengamuk. Bahkan sampai 3 tahun pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, Hiashi masih saja bersikap dingin dengan Naruto. Sepertinya ia belum ikhlas kalau Hinata sudah menikah dengan Naruto.

#####

Sasuke menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Bukankah ia sudah menandatangani surat-surat pernikahannya. Kenapa pria yang sekarang berstatus ayah mertuanya ini belum pergi-pergi.

"Apa kau akan mengajak putriku tinggal di apartemen yang kumuh seperti ini?" tanya Hiashi sambil mengangkat alisnya. Melihat itu Sasuke juga mengangkat alisnya, heran, tidak ada yang salah dengan apartemennya. Apartemen ini cukup luas, lebih luas dari apartemen Naruto yang dulu. Tidak ada sampah juga yang berserakan, bau apartemennya juga wangi, kemarin saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, Hinata memberikan pewangi aromaterapi karena ternyata Hinata terlalu banyak beli pengharum ruangan.

"Saya kira ini cukup luas untuk ditinggali berdua Hiashi san" kata Sasuke datar.

"Hyuga sama...kau harus memanggiku Hyuga sama" kata Hiashi tajam, kerutan dikening Sasuke bertambah. Bukankah Naruto memanggilnya tousan.

"Baiklah saya kira ini cukup luas untuk ditinggali berdua Hyuga sama" ulang Sasuke datar menekankan kata 'Hyuga sama'. Hiashi Cuma bisa mendelik.

"Hanabi biasa tinggal ditempat yang luas, ia akan kaget bila tinggal disini" kata Hiashi lagi.

"Dibelakang apartemen ini ada kebun yang cukup luas, putri anda bisa mendirikan tenda disana jika tidak bisa tidur disini"jawab Sasuke datar.

"BERANINYA KAU..."teriak Hiashi marah

"Dia kunoichi bukan?pasti biasa tidur didalam tenda." Lanjut Sasuke, kini Hiashi tengah menarik kerah bajunya.

"TOUSAMA!" teriak seseorang menyadarkan keduanya dari staring contest

Kini Hinata sedang melerai tangan ayahnya yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan menjauhkan ayahnya dari pria yang sudah berstatus menjadi adik iparnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang tanpa Sasuke sadari sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Bukan apa-apa"jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"BUKANNYA TOUSAMA BILANG CUMA INGIN MINTA TANDA TANGAN, KENAPA MALAH BERTENGKAR DENGAN MENANTU SENDIRI?" tanya Hinata galak, Hiashi hanya terdiam tak percaya melihat anak gadisnya yang dulu lemah lembut sekarang berani meneriakinya. Namikaze sialan...ini pasti gara-gara Hinata hamil anak Namikaze sialan itu. Hiashi yang tadi mendelik pada Sasuke, melihat Hinata kini berkaca-kaca jadi memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Naruto.

"Tousama janji mau menemani Hinata makan es krim kan?"tanya Hinata memelas. Meliat pandangan Hinata Hiashi pun luluh.

"Baiklah baiklah ayo..."kata Hiashi sambil menuntun Hinata hati-hati, sejak Hinata hamil bukan Cuma Naruto yang overprotektif, Hiashipun tak kalah over protektif. Ia masih sempat memberikan tatapan maut pada dua bersahabat yang kini sudah jadi menantunya semua.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Hiashi dan Hinata keluar dari apartemen. Mereka saling pandang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau punya mertua yang paranoid seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke galak. Naruto Cuma nyengir.

"Kalau aku bilang nanti kau menolak perjodohan ini, aku kan tidak jadi punya teman senasib sepenanggungan" kata Naruto tanpa menghapus cengiran dari wajahnya.

"Sialan...aku sudah tanda tangan" kata Sasuke menggerutu.

"Nah...aku dan Hinata menyusul tousan kesini karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Biar dokumen ini aku yang serahkan"kata Naruto sambil mengambil berkas-berkas pernikahan di meja dengan santai.

"Oh ya...tadi aku dan Hinata kesini untuk memberitahumu kalau resepsi akan digelar seminggu lagi ok...nanti sore kau harus ke Hyuga estate...kita akan membicarakan soal resepsinya" kata Naruto kalem. Belum sempat Sasuke menanyakan detailnya, Naruto sudah pergi membawa berkas-berkas itu dengan hiraishinnya.

.

.

.

Yuhu chapter 2...nggak nyangka ada yang baca...soalnya jarang bgt*malah kayaknya hampir gak ada*crita dari pairing ini

Makasih apresiasinya...

Untuk miss independent...er...gak tahu kapan mau update *maklum gw masih amatiran jadi nulis masih tergantung mood*

Nanti kalo gw lg mood pasti gw update...ni jg chapter 2 gw bikin cm butuh kurang dr 1 jam kok , jadi updatenya bisa nanti mlm, bisa besok, bisa minggu depan or bulan depan hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke melirik gadis yang menggunakan kimono putih khas untuk upacara san-san kudo. Kalau dilihat Sasuke bisa memastikan bahwa isterinya akan jadi isteri yang sangat penurut. Ia menyangsikan bahwa istrinya ini sudah menyandang predikat jounin. Melihat dari cara istrinya meminum sake dengan elegan dan lemah lembut, Sasuke menebak ayahnya pasti menyogok panitia ujian jounin agar istrinya bisa jadi jounin. Wanita lemah lembut seperti ini tidak mungkin seorang ninja.

Sasuke menahan agar tak menghela nafas. Ia bisa melihat bahwa keluarga Hyuga merupakan keluarga yang sangat mempertahankan budaya tradisional. Bahkan rumah keluarga Hyuga juga masih sangat tradisional. Untungnya tidak semua detail-detail tradisional dilaksanakan.

Sekarang ini Sasuke digiring untuk mengobrol bersama keluarga istrinya yang laki-laki sedangkan istrinya berada di ruangan lain bersama perempuan-perempuan keluarga Hyuga. Sasuke agak kikuk berada diantara anggota keluarga Hyuga yang kaku. Ia tidak mungkin kan bersikap dingin dengan keluarga istrinya. Tapi untuk tersenyum...Sasuke merasa sangat sulit. Tidak seperti Naruto yang sudah akrab bahkan kepada tetua klan Naruto tidak merasa kaku. Melihat Sasuke duduk dan hanya diam Naruto yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya memberikan cengiran mendukung. Sedangkan Sasuke Cuma mendelik.

"Kau kenapa?sudah tidak sabar masuk kamar ya?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke makin mendelik.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke kesal. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa itu merupakan salah satu hal yang membuatnya pusing. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertatap muka dan berbicara berdua dengan gadis yang secara resmi sudah menjadi istrinya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Tenang saja Hanabi itu gadis yang manis kok, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini, kau bilang saja kau belum siap" kata Naruto masih berbisik-bisik. Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. Sejak kapan sih sahabatnya ini bicara masalah ranjang secara terang-terangan. Ia pikir Naruto tidak terkontaminasi walaupun ia berguru pada jiraiya selama 3 tahun, namun sepertinya ia salah.

Sasuke masih ingat tiga hari yang lalu tengah malam Naruto datang untuk meminjamkan icha-icha paradise koleksinya. Si blonde itu terus saja berbicara tanpa melihat bahwa sahabatnya hanya ternganga diam. Saat Sasuke tanya kenapa ia membarikannya malam-malam, Naruto mengatakan ia tidak mau Hinata tahu bahwa ia punya koleksi buku seperti itu. Sasuke hanya menerima buku itu lalu menaruhnya didekat meja kerjanya dikamar, ia sama sekali tidak membukanya, ia tidak sepolos yang Naruto kira.

Ditengah lamunannya tiba-tiba seorang pelayan Hyuga datang memberikan sebuah minuman pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Ini adalah minuman khas yang dibuat oleh keluarga Hyuga, Uchiha san, ini sangat bagus untuk um...stamina" kata pelayan Hyuga ragu-ragu. Cara pelayan itu memberikan minuman mengingatkannya pada misi 2 bulan lalu ketika seseorang istri memberikan racun pada suaminya yang selingkuh. Melihat raut muka Sasuke, pelayan itu kembali berkata, "Saya disuruh tetua sa untuk emberikannya pada anda".

Mendengar salah satu tetua Hyuga disebut Sasuke tentu tak bisa menolaknya. Ia meminum minuman itu sampai habis. Ia meringis ketika menyadari bahwa obat dari rumah sakitpun terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih enak dari pada minuman ini.

"Rasanya enak bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau diberikan minuman ini juga rupanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Yup...kurasa aku terlambat memperingatkanmu" kata Naruto masih menyeringai. Sasuke hanya mengernyit.

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau minum?...itu adalah minuman pe..."

"Hokage sama" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba salah satu pelayan Hyuga datang.

"Ya?"

"Maaf mengganggu hokage sama, Hinata sama beberapa saat yang lalu pingsan. Sekarang ini sedang diperiksa oleh sakura san. Sakura san meminta saya untuk memanggil anda" kata pelayan itu sambil berbisik. Sepertinya pelayan itu tidak ingin merusak suasana pernikahan yang bahagia.

Mendengar apa yang pelayan itu katakan tapa ba bi bu Naruto angsung melesat pergi ke kamar yang biasa ia tempati bersama Hinata ketika ia berkunjung ke kompleks Hyuga.

Mendengar kakak iparnya pingsan Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa agar Hinata dan bayi yang dikandungnyabaik-baik saja. Ia tahu Naruto menyalahkan diri sendiri ketika Hinata keguguran satu setengah tahun yang lalu. waktu itu Hinata memang tidak tahu kalau dirinya tengah hamil. Naruto pun Cuma menganggap Hinata masuk angin biasa. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memberikan misi kelas s untuk Sasuke, Hinata dan kakashi. Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa yang Hinata derita bukan flu biasa. Ia bisa melihat aliran chakra Hinata yang kacau dan ada bola chakra diperutnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa istri sahabatnya itu hamil. Saat mereka diserbu musuh dan Hinata pingsan, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari membawa Hinata ke konoha. saat tiba dirumah sakit, kandungan Hinata sudah terlambat untuk diselamatkan. Ia masih ingat Naruto menjadi over protektif terhadap istrinya itu. Bahkan walaupun tidak hamil, Naruto tak pernah memberikan istrinya misi kelas s. Hal ini membuat beberapa tetua Hyuga protes, namun dengan sedikit bentakan Naruto, tetua Hyuga hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka.

"Uchiha san...kenapa anda tidak makan makanan ini, kau tahu makanan dimejamu semuanya adalah makanan khas keluarga Hyuga" kata salah satu tetua yang kini duduk ditempat duduk yang tadi Naruto duduki.

"Ah...benarkah paman?"tanya Sasuke sopan, basa basi.

"Ya..."kata orang tua itu sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menduga ia hanya sedikit lebih tua dari ayah mertuanya. Sekarang ini orang dihadapannya itu menatapnya intens, "Uchiha san...kami menitipkan Hanabi padamu..dia memang agak keras kepala...tapi sebenarnya anak itu merupakan gadis yang manis dan baik hati seperti kakaknya" lanjut paman itu sambil terus tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ehm...terimakasih atas kepercayaannya paman...saya akan berusaha menjaga Hanabi dengan sebaik-baiknya" jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Baiklah...aku tahu kau sendiri kurang nyaman berada dalam kerumunan orang tapi kau tak tahu apapun"kata paman itu lagi, "seharusnya tugas Hiashi yang mengajakmu berkeliling, memperkenalkanmu dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak rela menikahkan putrinya. Ia juga mengacuhkan hokage sama saat pernikahan Hinata hime" paman itu nyengir bersalah.

"Naruto juga diacuhkan Hyuga sama?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tidak ada yang berani mengacuhkan Naruto sejak ia menjadi pahlawan pada perang shinobi ke empat.

"Begitulah...walaupun kelihatan cuek, sebenarnya Hiashi sama sangat overprotektif terhadap putri-putrinya. Untungnya hokage sama orang yang supel sehingga mudah saja ia memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga ini. Walaupun itu merupakan hal yang lucu karena semua orang sudah mengenalnya hehehe" kekeh paman itu.

Mendengar hal ini Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia pikir ia tak diterima karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada masa lalu. ia mengikuti paman itu berjalan berkeliling untuk memperkenalkan diri pada anggota keluarga Hyuga.

####

Sasuke memandang pintu kamar yang akan menjadi kamar pengatinnya ragu. Ia bukan orang yang supel. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada istrinya nanti, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seingatnya ia belum pernah merayu atau mengejar-ngejar wanita. Ia biasa dikejar dan dirayu. Sekarang ia menyesal tidak membaca buku icha-icha paradise yang Naruto pinjamkan padanya. Seharusnya ia membaca untuk berjaga-jaga. Bukankah sebelum berperang lebih baik tahu medan perang.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Ia membuka pinu kamar perlahan. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang masih menggunakan pakaian adat lengkap seperti saat upacara san san kudo tadi, sedang bermain nasi disumpitnya. Tadi saat bertemu dengan laki-laki keluarga Hyuga, Sasuke sempat menanyakan kenapa hanya ada kue-kue, tidak ada makanan berat seperti nasi dan sayur. Mereka menjawab bahwa Sasuke diharuskan makan bersama pengantinnya dikamar pengantin nanti. Sasuke harus menahan agar wajahnya tetap datar ketika paman yang mengantarkannya berkeliling tadi yang ternyata bernama paman yoji, menggodanya bahwa biasanya makan adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia pikirkan ketika masuk kamar pengantin.

Sasuke tersadar ketika melihat pengantinnya memandangnya tanpa malu-malu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"tanya Hanabi sambil mendelik. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian agar tidak ternganga. Bukankah pengantin wanita itu seharusnya malu-malu?

"Er...tadi keluargamu banyak sekali...dan aku harus memberi salam pada mereka satu-persatu" kata Sasuke masih sambil memperhatikan pengatinnya. Sekarang pengantinnya meminum teh dan mencicipi beberapa lauk pauk dari hidangan laut. Ia terlihat menikmati sekali.

"Kenapa?kau tidak doyan?" tanya Hanabi heran melihat suami barunya itu hanya diam menatapnya, "Oh...apa kau menginginkanku sekarang?" tanya Hanabi mengernyit. Sasuke hanya membelalakkan matanya. Bukankah ia menikahi adik Hyuga Hinata?kenapa bisa begini?.

"Er...bukankah kau seharusnya menuangkan teh dan melayaniku makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya. Hanabi yang sedang sibuk mengunyah tempura mendelik.

"Oh...jadi sayangku ingin dilayani?" tanya Hanabi menyeringai, Sasuke malah jadi takut melihat seringaian Hanabi. Dimana wanita lemah lembut yang meyeruput sake tadi sore?.

Sekarang Hanabi menuangkan teh panas pada cangkir Sasuke, dengan gerakan yang anggun ia yang tadi duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke berpindah tempat duduk menjadi disamping Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan cangkir teh ke mulut Sasuke, Sasuke yang berniat menyeruput teh yang panas itu pelan, kaget karena tiba tiba Hanabi meminumkan secangkir teh panas Sasuke sekaligus.

"Uhuk..uhuk uhuk...kau...mau...uhuk...membunuhku ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah tehnya panas tersedak pula, tanpa rasa bersalah Hanabi hanya mengelus punggung Sasuke pelan.

"Kau kan minta dilayani, aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik"kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Melihat tingkah laku istri barunya Sasuke hanya mendelik.

"Nah sekarang kau harus makan...kau mau apa?" tanya Hanabi riang gembira. Sasuke malah sibuk minum air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa terbakar dilidahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan, siapa tahu makanannya beracun"kata Sasuke sekenanya.

"Eh...tidak boleh begitu...bagaimana kau punya tenaga untuk aktifitas kita malam nanti jika kau tidak makan?" tanya Hanabi. Mendengar apa yang Hanabi ucapkan sauske kembali tersedak air yang ia minum. Mendengar Sasuke bauk-batuk Hanabi kembali megusap-usap punggung Sasuke.

"Kau ini umur berapa sih?bukannya seumuran dengan Naruto nii, kenapa mudah sekali batuk-batuk seperti kakek-kakek?" tanya Hanabi kesal. Sasuke hanya mendelik. Istrinya ini yang membuat ia jantungan. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk istri yang malu-malu seperti Hinata, dan sekarang ia malah dihadapkan dengan istri yang tak tahu malu. Seharusnya ia menanyakan perihal calon istrinya pada Naruto atau Hinata. ia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan hal-hal tentang istrinya.

"Sekarang kau mau makan yang mana?"tanya Hanabi (sok) manis. Sasuke melirik makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin tempura dengan saus tomat" kata Sasuke kembali datar. Hanabi dengan sigap menyumpit tempura dan mencocolkannya pada saos tomat. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sasuke melahap tempura yang disumpit istrinya. Baru beberapa kunyahan Sasuke langsung gelagapan mencari air, ia meminum 3 gelas air sekaligus.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hanabi polos.

"KAU INI MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?SUDAH KUBILANG SAOS TOMAT...KENAPA INI SAOS PEDAS SEKALI?" teriak Sasuke.

" Aku suka pedas, jadi semua saos aku suruh pelayan menaruh hanabero didalamnya supaya pedas sedikit" jawab Hanabi polos.

"KAU?" Sasuke benar-benar bingung mau berteriak apalagi, "Sudah...kau duduk dihadapanku saja, aku akan menuangkan teh sendiri, meminumny sendiri, dan makan makananku sendiri, kau tidak perlu repot-repot" lanjut Sasuke galak. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada wanita yang membuatnya tidak karuan. Mau marah...Sasuke baru saja menikahinya, mau diam saja...sungguh hati Sasuke tidak tahan. Sasuke tak menyadari seringai kemenangan dibibir istri barunya itu.

.

.

.

Yuhu...chpter 3 everyone

Dont forget to review ^_^l


End file.
